A Very Special Love
by Kaku-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, the owner and editor of a magazine is always coming in second. Almost half his staff quits. He is in need of an editor assistant.Meanwhile Haruno Sakura aka fangirl in appling for the job. Will Love between these two bloom? SasuSaku


_**This new story of mine is based on Sarah Geronimo's new movie, 'A very Special Love' so the plot is not mine okay? So is Naruto, Naruto is not mine.**_

_**Anyways, Read and Reveiw!!**_

_**Mwahahahahhaha!! (Sorry...)**_

_**Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's magazine inc. is going down, even his staff is letting him down. Meanwhile Sakura Haruno (a.k.a big fangirl) applies for a job as his new Editor Assistant, will love bloom between this coldhearted man, and this bubbly pink-haired girl?**_

_**--**_

_"S-Sakura...I-I love you..." said Uchiha Sasuke. His white buttoned shirt was open, showing his rock hard chest and abs, he also had black pants. Sakura smiled, she was wearing a red dress, super long hair cascading behind her back. Sasuke leaned in...almost near her lips...then-_

"SAKURA-NIICHAN!! WAKE UP!!" yelled Haruno Sei, a.k.a annoying little brother. Sakura instantly woke up. Sakura threw Sei a pout. "Why Sei!! Why?! Why Now?! He was about to k- oh never mind.." she said. Sei smirked, "Dreaming about 'Sasuke-kun' again?" he said saying Sasuke-kun in a girly voice. Sakura glared, "Whatever, Whatever...go take a bath now.." Sei nodded, and went out the door.

Sakura smiled, she got out of the covers and stretched,in front of her full length mirror, her pichacco pajamas all wrinkly because she was tossing and turning on the bed. She smiled at a certain picture, or should I say pictures. "Good morning handsome..." she said daydreamingly. All around the edges of the mirror was pictures of Uchiha Sasuke, and she was happily talking to the picture of him with no shirt.

"NII-CHAN!! HURRY UP AND TAKE A BATH!! YOUR ALMOST LATE FOR YOUR INTERVEIW!! AND I GOT SCHOOL!!" yelled Sei, yea he is a senior. Sakura gasped, "Oh no!! The interveiw!!" Sakura started brushing her hair, she sobbed, touching her short hair, "Long hair.."she mumbled. She snapped out of her daze and began changing into black skinny jeans and a blue baby doll, she also put her hair in pigtails. After that she got her green bag, and green and black nikes and went ou the door, were her mother, and brother, and father, was waiting for her.

Yes, she was a poor girl, her family only had a mini van for transporation, and they lived in a crammed apartment. Sakura got in the car and smiled, staring into space. _I wish I can get the job..._she thought. "So Saku...are you ready for your interveiw?" asked her mother. Sakura smiled, "Of course mommy!! hahah!" Sei rolled his eyes,_ she's already 22..._Hana nodded. Her father Oshi, grinned, "So if you get the job at Uchiha, don't forget us okay?" he said. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully, "Dad! Your talking to me like I'm leaving!" she said.

Oshi chuckled. "Look Ra-niichan! Your crush is on the billboard!!" he said. Sakura looked out the window and smiled. There on the huge billboard was a picture of Uchiha Magazine, and on the cover was the whole Uchiha family. Itachi and Fugaku was near each other, and the Uchiha Mantarch was on a chair behind her was Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura softened her eyes. "I totally wish you can marry the bastard, then I can finnaly have a car...maybe even a viper..." Sei smirked. Sakura glared and punched Sei playfully, "Shut up Sei.." she mumbled.

_**Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break**_

"Second?! We came in second?! Our sale is 20 percent!! How can this be?!" The very mad Uchiha Sasuke yelled. The workers flinched. "Oh sir...why won't we-" Karin was about to suggest something but.. "No!! Your fired!" Sasuke yelled. Karin gasped, Seigutsu chuckled. Juggo stayed silent along with Ami, and, Kin, and Dosu and yea. Sasuke glared at Seigutsu, "You...this is not funny, our magazine went in second this month, your graphics are one of the reasons why." he said.

Seigutsu glared, "So?! Agh!! Your so cocky!! YOU AND YOUR BIG EGO!!" he yelled, he started gathering his stuff, "I QUIT!!" he yelled. He then barged out of the glass door, out to the office area. "I wish you guys the best." Seigutsu said, going to his desk and gathering all his office supplies. Naruto irked an eyebrow. Next came Juggo, Kin, Karin, Ami, and Dosu. "You guys too?" said Ino. "If Seigutsu is leaving, I'm leaving.." said Juggo. Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, all gapped.

Sasuke then came out of the office, hand on his forehead. Everyone well that remained, was staring at him, all quiet. Sasuke stared back. Suddenly a girl came holding a cup of coffee, "Coffee Sasuke-sama?!" she yelled, "NO!!" Sasuke yelled. The girl started crying, running off. Sasuke sighed, going into his office and slamming the door.

The coffee girl, ran shoving the coffee into Haruno Sakura's hands. "Huh?" she said.

Hinata walked inside Sasuke's office, "Sas-" "Where's my coffee?" Sasuke said. "COFFEE!?" someone yelled. Sasuke and Hinata looked out the door of his office, to see a pink haired girl, holding a cup of coffee. Sasuke sighed, walking up to the girl and taking the coffee. Sakura smiled, as she stared at his eyes.Sasuke stared."Y-Y-Y-The coffee..and- oh my gosh.." Sakura said, a smile still gracing her figures.

Sasuke stared at her, everything was still quiet. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smile got even wider. "S-S Haruno Sakura, I applied for the job of your new Editor Assistant!" she smiled. Sasuke stared at her still, taking a sip of his coffee without taking his eyes of her face. "Your'e hired.." he mumbled, once again walking into his office. _**Click**_

Once everyone heard the click, they started talking to Sakura. Naruto grinned, "Ohayo!! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!" he said. Sakura nodded with a smile. Then a blonde girl with blue eyes came up to her, "Hey! I'm Yaminaka Ino!" Sakura also nodded. Sakura looked at the girl with two buns in her hair and the girl with purple hair. "And you guys?" she asked, nicely. Tenten grinned, "Tenten." Hinata pushed her index fingers together, "H-H-Hinata.." she mumbled. Sakura nodded. Sakura then looked at Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru. "Shikamaru..." the lazy man mumbled. "Kiba!!" yelled the boy with strange markings. Sakura looked at Lee. "And-"

"OH!! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL GIRL!! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!" he yelled. Sakura, and everybody else either twitched, or sweatdropped. Sakura rubbed the back of her head, furring her eyebrows together, making her look so kawaii. "Uh...I don't even know your name...and uh...I already have a interest in someone...ugh...sorry?" she said. Lee nodded, "It is alright my cherry blossom!! I still have time to win your heart over!" he said.

Sakura nodded. _That guy kinda creeped me out...__**You think?**_ Ino smiled, "So...let me show you your'e new office!" Ino said. Sakura nodded. Ino took her to the desk right in front of Sasuke's door. "Okay! It's near everything, us, and the kitchen!" Sakura nodded, taking notes of whatever Ino tells her.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"How long do you think she's going to last here?" asked Kiba. Shikamaru shrugged. Tenten shrugged, "1 month..." she mumbled. Hinata giggled, "4 months..." "6.." said Shikamaru. "6!?" said Tenten. Shikamaru irked an eyebrow, "6 days..." he said. Everyone laughed except for Naruto and Lee. "I think...she's going to stay here longer than anyone of his Editor Assistants..." he mumbled. Lee nodded. Tenten snickered, "Oh puh-lease Naruto...She doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. But I don't know...maybe she can be tough enough..." she mumbled.

Everyone in the room sighed. "Sakura!! Go get me the files!!" "What files Sasuke-sama?!" "The files!!" "Be more specific!!" "The files we got last week from the reporters! How long have you stayed here?!" "2 hours!!"

Everyone sweatdropped, Ino came to them her eyes slowly blinking. "That girl..." she mumbled.

_**--**_

_**Do you guys like it? **_

_**PLZ REVEIW!!**_


End file.
